Dyskusja:Strona główna/Archiwum 2
Postaci vs. postacie Pierwsze co razi już na stronie głównej, to "postaci" zamiast "postacie" w mianowniku. I mimo, że jako pojedyncze wyrazy obie wersje są poprawne, to już w połączeniu z liczebnikami - nie. Poza tym, skoro istnieje wersja mianownika jednoznacznie różniąca się od pozostałych przypadków, to dlaczego kaleczyć język wersją dwuznaczną? Nie wiadomo od razu, czy chodzi o mianownik czy dopełniacz. Optuję za zmianą. W mianowniku liczby mnogiej: postaci czy postacie? Obie formy są uznawane za poprawne, ale w połączeniach z liczebnikami dopuszczalna jest tylko jedna z nich, np. dwie, trzy, cztery postacie, a nie postaci, por. Nowy słownik poprawnej polszczyzny PWN pod red. A. Markowskiego. źródło Marooned 17:22, 3 stycznia 2008 Site A szczerze o co tu chodzi ? Rozumiem że to inna, odmienna wiki od tej CDProjektu - http://wiki.thewitcher.com ? 83.9.254.154 10:27, 24 cze 2008 (UTC) :To ta sama wiki - http://wiki.thewitcher.com przekierowuje tutaj. Ausir 00:56, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Skin update Hi! First, sorry that this is in English. I hope you can understand it. You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 13:35, 11 sie 2008 (UTC) Szablony Prosiłbym kogoś, kto się na tym zna, żeby pozmieniał ustawienia kolorów w szablonach, np. w zadaniach mamy czarną czcionkę i czarne tło - tymczasowo zmieniłem kolor tła na biały. Nie zaobserwowałem jednak zmiany w samych hasłach. Glifion 18:11, 22 lip 2009 (UTC) Szablony powinny być tak tworzone, żeby wyglądały dobrze w przypadku zastosowania jakiejkolwiek ze skórek wiki. Teraz pojawiają się problemy wynikające ze zmiany koloru czcionek w zależności od skórki. Dziękuję za pomoc i pozdrawiam Glifion 10:59, 23 lip 2009 (UTC) Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Wiedźmin Wiki". Pozdrawiam : ) Chronologia Czy mógłby ktoś stworzyć stronę gdzie by były chronologicznie napisane co pierwsze np.Serial->książki->film->gra(to tylko przykład)'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 10:11, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilery na głównej Bardzo bym prosił, abyście usunęli "Czy wiesz, że..." ze strony głównej, gdyż jest ono pełne spoilerów i osoby, które nie przeczytały jeszcze sagi, a mają taki zamiar (ja np. czytam teraz "Chrzest ognia") mogą się nieźle rozczarować, kiedy po wejściu na stronę powita ich 20 linijek spoilerów. :Usunąłem te co bardziej spoilerowe. Ausir(talk) 08:13, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Dzięki za szybką reakcję. :), OP, 21:48, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) Ostatnie zmiany Ciekawi mnie bardzo dlaczego na Stronie Głównej nie ma "Ostatnich zmian". Dodatkowo dziwne, że strona główna polskiej wiki, odbiega wizualnie tak bardzo od jej angielskiej wersji. Może czas na zmiany? Vilgefortz z Roggeveen 09:44, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Krótkie pytanie Dlaczego na angielskiej wiki jest więcej artykułów? Idaret 17:35, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Chciałbym przypomnieć, że na stronie głównej w celach istnienia tejże Wiki jest przedstawienie świata z książek Sapkowskiego, a w drugiej kolejności dodanie informacji na temat gier i innych mediów. Dlaczego zatem, kurka wodna, ciągle ktoś edytuje artykuły, wciskając informacje z gier w tekst żywcem wyjęty z książek, mieszając jedno z drugim? I dlaczego w opisie wielu państw pojawiają się jako władcy postacie, które obejmą te trony tylko PO wydarzeniach z gier, w dodatku warunkowo, jeżeli gracze podejmą taką decyzję i jeżeli dożyją? Chronologia powinna stanąć na wydarzeniach kończących sagę, a jedynie podtytuły "W grze" bądź podobne powinny opisywać wydarzenia sugerowane przez CDP RED! Trzymajmy trochę kanon i nie mieszajmy fanfiction, jakie uprawiamy grając w Wiedźmina i Wiedźmina 2 z informacjami podanymi przez ASa. Jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał tak sobie ten świat wyobrażac, to jego wola, ale nie narzucajmy tego! Nowy artykuł z Arkadii Zastanawiam się czy mozna dodać tutaj stronę z Arkadii? Mam na myśli Az'Rhat. FOLTEST55 16:21, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) WYGLĄD!!! Zauważyłem że na angielskiej i niemieckiej wiki jest inna strona główna... Czy dało by się zrobić taką samą u nas? Ja nie potrafię :( FOLTEST55 14:19, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) Zachęcam do wzięcia udziału w tej akcji. Może dzięki temu choć odrobinę wpłyniemy na grę Wiedźmin 3!!! Mam propozycję. W imieniu fanów twórczości Andrzeja Sapkowskiego i twórców strony wiedźmin.wikia.com zaapelujmy do CD Project o to, aby w grze Wiedźmin 3 pojawiły się postacie z sagi które do tej pory pominięto i ich nie pokazano. Dzięki temu nowa gra będzie bardziej zakorzeniona w książkach a osobom w nią grającym pozwoli choć trochę lepiej i głębiej poznać sagę Wiedźmina a także różnorodność skonstruowanego świata. U tych zaś którzy tę twórczość znają, może dzięki temu w czasie grania w Wiedźmina 3 nie raz pojawi się uśmiech na ustach gdy wreszcie zobaczą tych na których czekali do tej pory w grze :) Te osoby to: 1. Francesca Findabair 2. Radcliffe z Oxenfurtu 3. Fabio Sachs (np: jako kapitana okrętu wojennego Temerii :) 4. Crach an Craite 5. Emiel Regis Chciałem zapoczątkować na tej stronie dyskusję. Jeżeli się ze mną zgadzacie to podawajcie wasze kandydatury osób i wspólnie wybierzmy 5 o których umieszczenie w grze poprosimy CD Project. Musimy się spieszyć. Proszę więc was o szybki odzew abyśmy mogli jeszcze w lutym skierować petycję do CD Project. Mam nadzieję, że nasza akcja zakończy się powodzeniem! Mithrandir24 (dyskusja) 16:47, lut 5, 2013 (UTC)Mithrandir24Mithrandir24 (dyskusja) 16:47, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawe. Nie wiem czy to aktualne, ale dam moje typy: 1.Dijkstra 2.Chappelle (namiestnik do spraw bezpieczeństwa Novigradu) 3.Tankred Thyssen (syn Esterada) 4.Crach an Craite (najlepiej, aby jego wygląd byl wzorowany na serialowym :) ) 5.Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart (hierarcha Novigradu, niech bedzie podobny do papieża) Liczę, że do wojny włączy się Kovir i reszta północy, Novigrad zareaguje, a Dijkstra powróci. Tak na szybkiego. Adriannn (dyskusja) 19:55, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... Redzi nie czytają Wiki, większy sens ma napisanie tego na forum... SMiki55 (dyskusja) 09:30, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Przenosiny na Curse W związku z nieodpowiednią polityką na serwerach Wikii, admini wiedźmińskich wiki oraz CD Project Red postanowili przenieść zawartość wiki oraz ich społeczność na serwery Gamepedii. Wkrótce po przeniesieniu wszystkich aktualnych treści z tej wiki zaleca się przestanie z niej korzystania w celu uniknięcia niekompatybilności. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 10:13, lip 23, 2013 (UTC) Nowa ankieta Dodałem na Główną sekcję "Ankieta". SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:55, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Dodaję kandydaturę naszej Wiki do konkursu "Wikia miesiąca". SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:40, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Do poprawy Oto lista rzeczy, które trzeba poprawić. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:55, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Czy wiesz że... Na bogów błagam zmieńmyże sekcję 'Czy wiesz że...' . Ciekawostki w niej zawarte widnieją te same co najmniej rok. Dla mnie osobiście jest to frustujące. Dlatego proszę o pozwolnie na dodanie kilku nowych i usunięcię/zastąpienie najbanalniejszy tymi nowszymi.Vinor (dyskusja) 12:41, sie 29, 2013 (UTC)Vinor Czemu nie? Na gwiezdnowojennym Ossus zmieniają ciekawostki co miesiąc, więc nie mam nic przeciwko. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 12:39, sie 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok dzięki za zielone światło. Sugeruję też wyrzucić ciekawostki dotyczące filmu i serialu - o ile inne adaptacje dość zgadzają się z kanonem, ekranizacja jest niemal zupełnie oderwana od treści książek. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 12:44, sie 29, 2013 (UTC) Ankieta Może nowa ankietka by sie przydała?193.59.36.2 11:05, paź 14, 2013 (UTC)Vinor Co mi się nie podoba Nie podoba mi się to, że tutejsi admini robią wszystko, żeby było widać, że grzebali w swoim panelu. Zmieniają różne strony, które na wszystkich innych wikach nazywają się tak samo, a tutaj inaczej i robią różne inne rzeczy, które nie mają sensu i są tylko niepotrzebną zabawą. Jendrej (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 28, 2016 (UTC) :Konkretny przykład proszę. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 28, 2016 (UTC) Witam, rozwazam zakup Wiedzmina 2 Zabojcy Krolow. Czy pojdzie na windows 10? Pozdrawiam Eee powinno? Zakładając, że masz spoko profesor i kartę graficzną, ram i inne szmery bajery :V Ale na windowsie 10 da się go odpalić, sam tak robię Akuumo 21:53, gru 28, 2016 (UTC)